


Benefits of Couch Surfing, sequel

by Sung_gi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pleasurable night there's really only one way to make Donghae's stay even more memorable. Waking up with Hyukjae playing with his body is really everything he could've hoped for. And it doesn't really end there as they take it a little further...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of Couch Surfing, sequel

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a threesome, meaning there's man on a man on a man action....in the shower...with a cockring...
> 
> So, if you don't like it, don't read it! 
> 
> But if you do, and you have just as dirty mind as mine, feel free to continue reading!!
> 
> NOTICE also that this is a sequel to my previous fic, Benefits of Couch Surfing. You better read that first before reading this one ::DD It'll make it easier for you to grasp the setting of this smutty fic ^^

Donghae moaned in his sleep, causing Hyukjae to grin widely. The guest staying at their apartment was still sleeping, naked, on their bed. He was lying on his stomach, exposing his gorgeous backside to Hyukjae’s hungry eyes and curious fingers.

“You shouldn’t molest him while he’s still asleep.” Sungmin whispered hotly in his ear. His hands rounded Hyukjae’s torso as the oldest of the three sat at the end of the bed, right behind his roommate. Sungmin's fingers soon found Hyukjae's sensitive nipples and both of them knew just how much Sungmin loved to tease them. Hyukjae sighed but didn’t take his hands away from Donghae’s body nor did he pull his fingers out of him. “Anyway, wake him up. Both of you need a shower. I’ll be going first.”

With that Sungmin got up from the bed. Hyukjae nodded although he hadn’t really even heard Sungmin’s words. Donghae was a damn heavy sleeper and Hyukjae was completely mesmerized by the way his body reacted to his touches.

For a good while he had been running his hands up and down Donghae’s back but finally he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to touch their guest’s beautifully built ass anymore. At first he had just been running his fingers on the smooth skin of Donghae’s backside before he had added a little more pressure. After groping and enjoying the sounds Donghae made, Hyukjae had found the courage to move on a bit further. 

He wasn’t even afraid Donghae would wake up. After what he witnessed last night he was pretty certain he wouldn’t mind Hyukjae doing all these things to him.

Hyukjae knew Donghae’s cock that was trapped under his body was fully hard. He was working two fingers in the other’s ass by now and he was just about to reach for the bottle of lube lying right next to him on the bed when Donghae made a rather surprised gasp, abruptly turning his head to the side, eyes wide open.

“About the time. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” Hyukjae whispered hoarsely. He didn’t even try to hide the amusement from showing in his voice as he watched Donghae’s shocked expression turn into something extremely sexy.

“Well good morning to you too.” Donghae groaned, although it did sound more like a moan in Hyukjae’s opinion. He slowly pulled his fingers out before suddenly shoving them back in. Donghae cried out and buried his face in the pillow under his head.

“Sungmin went to take a shower.” Hyukjae said nonchalantly. He then leaned over Donghae’s body before whispering into his ear: “Should we join him?” He emphasized his words by moving his fingers inside Donghae, apparently finding his sweet spot. Donghae moaned once again, his body shuddering in pleasure.

“Sounds good to me.” Donghae whispered and let out a sigh when Hyukjae retrieved his fingers from him. Slowly Donghae rolled onto his back, shamelessly presenting his rock hard cock to Hyukjae’s lustful eyes.

Hyukjae smirked. “Great. Get up.” He said and quickly tucked on Donghae’s cock. He really loved teasing their guest. Donghae’s eyes closed and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Hyukjae, however, didn’t plan to continue teasing the man in bed – he really preferred for them to proceed in the bathroom. Quickly he stood up and gave Donghae one last wicked look before turning to leave room. He heard Donghae groan in slight frustration before following him.

Hyukjae knew Sungmin never locked the door of the bathroom whenever he went to take a shower. In the matter of fact, neither of them locked the door. It was an old habit they had taken up when they moved in together. It had been extremely annoying to open the door for the other if he needed something from the bathroom while the other was in the shower. And afterwards they would have to dry whole room. So it was easier to just leave the door unlocked.

Hyukjae stopped right in front of the door while listening to the sounds of water hitting the floor. He smirked, knowing Sungmin was under the water stream, his body drenched and shining under the cold light. Before he opened the door he felt Donghae’s body press against his from behind. Donghae pressed his hard cock in between Hyukjae’s ass cheeks on purpose, making the host shudder.

“You two are such perverts.” Donghae whispered into Hyukjae’s ear. “You do this often?” 

Hyukjae laughed a little. “You’re not any better. Who would join a gay couple in the middle of teasing, turning everything into a threesome, huh?”

Donghae chuckled. “Guilty.” Donghae’s hands wandered on Hyukjae’s chest. “But you didn’t answer my question. You do this often?”

“Do you mean sneaking in while the other’s in the shower?” Hyukjae asked. He only received a silent hum from Donghae whose hand travelled down on Hyukjae’s hard abs while the other one stayed on his pectorals. “Sometimes. We don’t really complain about having sex, you know.”

Donghae laughed against the skin of Hyukjae’s neck. The older also grinned before wrapping his slender fingers around the door handle and pushing opening the door. Warm steam hit their faces and just before they stepped into the bathroom Hyukjae turned his head and moved a finger over his lips. Donghae understood the gesture and silently moved right after Hyukjae. 

Sungmin obviously hadn’t heard them before Hyukjae sneaked behind the shower curtain. Donghae was fast behind him and had hard time keeping his face straight as he heard the squeal from Sungmin. Hyukjae hadn’t wasted a moment before wrapping his hands around Sungmin, pressing his body flushed against the elder’s back. 

“Calm down, hyung.” Hyukjae murmured against Sungmin’s wet shoulder while leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. Donghae watched the two – they were practically making love with Hyukjae leaving gentle kisses along the line from Sungmin’s neck to shoulder, the older leaning to the hard body behind him – without really knowing what he was expected to do. Last night the two had been lost in lust, not caring to be gentle but right now Hyukjae was showing him a side he hadn’t seen yet.

“Is Donghae here?” Sungmin asked quietly. He hadn’t turned around to see if their guest was there or not and apparently he hadn’t heard him either. Hyukjae hummed against Sungmin’s skin while moving his hand out in Donghae’s direction and curving one finger. It was a clear invitation.

“Right here, hyung.” Donghae spoke out before inching closer to his hosts. The warm water hit him as he moved and managed to sneak right in front of Sungmin. The oldest one of them had his eyes closed, careful not to let water into his eyes. 

Donghae moaned silently at the sight in front of him. Sungmin was resting his head on Hyukjae’s skinny shoulder while the one of the other’s hand was playing with his now semi-hard cock while the other was tightly secured around his waist. Sungmin’s mouth was slightly open, making him look like he was moaning although no sound came out. One of his hands was holding onto Hyukjae’s and the fingers of his other hand he had locked in Hyukjae’s hair.

“Hot damn…” Donghae breathed out. Hyukjae chuckled at his reaction and opened his eyes to look at their guest. Donghae was leaning on the wall with his hand fisting his cock. His eyes were locked on the two in front of him, his mouth hanging open.

“Don’t be afraid to join us.” Hyukjae murmured before teasingly biting down on the soft flesh of Sungmin’s neck. The other let out a sound that wasn’t really a moan but neither was it a scream.

Donghae didn’t need to be told twice. In a blink of an eye he had crashed his lips against Sungmin’s. The older was slightly surprised by the sudden contact but was quick to recover. Donghae’s soft yet thin lips moved expertly against his and there was no way Sungmin would’ve resisted him. 

Hyukjae smiled at the show the two were once again putting on in front of him, fully well remembering what they had done the previous night while he himself had been restrained by the bloody handcuffs. But now he was able to touch and he enjoyed the show even more.

Hyukjae found himself lost in the scene, mesmerized by the way the two’s tongues collided and slid against one another. Saliva got mixed with the warm water. Suddenly Sungmin broke the kiss to get more air into his lungs, but Donghae ignored it and instantly reached for Hyukjae’s lips. The latter gladly accepted the younger’s eagerness and immediately darted his tongue out. He definitely wanted to taste Donghae again, not really caring if he tasted like Sungmin or not.

“How’re we going to do this?” Sungmin panted while watching the two others kissing right in front of his face while trapping him between their bodies. His cock was deliciously rubbing against Donghae’s and Hyukjae’s fingers around his shaft were making him lightheaded with the torturing pace.

“I still haven’t forgiven you the way you tied me up.” Hyukjae murmured against Donghae’s lips, enjoying the way the younger panted against his. Hyukjae really loved kissing Donghae. The younger was really good at what he did, maybe even better than Sungmin, and the way he challenged the older in a battle of dominance only fed his lust.

“So, what do you want?” Sungmin asked.

“Him.” That was all Hyukjae said before giving Sungmin’s cock a rather harsh tug. The oldest cried out and Hyukjae had just enough time to steal a mischievous look from Donghae. They seemed share the same way of thinking. 

“And I want you.” Donghae murmured before leaning in and closing his lips around Sungmin’s once more. Hyukjae grinned widely at hearing Donghae’s words. They were really sharing the same idea, both wanting the same thing. So right now it seemed like Donghae would again be in the middle, again.

“You like being in the middle, don’t you?” Hyukjae mused. He received a wicked look from Donghae who didn’t break the kiss he was having with Sungmin. He said nothing, just closed his eyes again and concentrated on the make out session. The blonde had had his eyes closed throughout the whole time.

As Donghae and Sungmin lost themselves in the kiss they shared, Hyukjae withdrew his hand from Sungmin’s cock and slowly pulled away from him. He had already decided to punish Sungmin for tying him up last night. He was not going to let it pass without a payback.

Sungmin let out a soft whine as he lost the presence of Hyukjae’s body against his back but Donghae was a good distraction. The hands that had previously been holding onto the black haired male now wrapped themselves around Donghae’s neck, forcefully pulling him closer.

With a grin Hyukjae slipped behind the shower curtain and reached for the towel Sungmin had left on the closed toilet seat. He carelessly dried himself, only enough not to get the floor wet as he made his way through the apartment to the bedroom. Once there he grouched down and reached for a shoe box hidden under the bed. Hastily he threw the top of the box on the bed and looked for the bright pink ring he knew was there somewhere. They did have quite a few toys after all…

He found it pretty quickly after turning the box upside down, dropping everything on the bed. He didn’t bother to put the toys back into the box before leaving the room. By the time he reached the bathroom, the water had been cut off and Sungmin’s moans filled the steamy room.

Hyukjae couldn’t stop grinning at the sight before him. Sungmin was bent forward in a 90 degree angle. His head was pressed against the tiled wall. His open palms were right beside his head, supporting his body.

Donghae on the other hand was kneeling on the floor. He had his hand wrapped around his hard cock, slowly pumping himself. And his head was right behind Sungmin’s ass. And to be honest, Hyukjae was certain the brunette’s tongue was doing something really dirty down there.

Hyukjae had grown to like their guest more than he would admit. At first Donghae had seemed to be a rather quiet yet somewhat confident person. But now…the only word matching Donghae's actions was _bold_. Apparently when it came to sex this guy was 100% at it. There wasn’t even the slightest sign of insecurity in his actions.

And it would’ve been the lie of the century to say Hyukjae didn’t love it.

“I don’t like to see you two leaving me out of the fun.” Hyukjae whispered. Sungmin opened his teary eyes and turned to look at his roommate. “I think you’re enjoying yourself a little too much.” Hyukjae added and showed Sungmin the pink ring in his hand. He smirked with full satisfaction as he saw Sungmin’s body literally shake in anticipation and pleasure. Sungmin always said he hated the ring but Hyukjae had never believed it. Sungmin was been the one who bought them all their sex toys… The only one Hyukjae had ever bought was the pink ring he was holding between his index finger and thumb.

Hyukjae walked closer to the other two, careful not to lose his balance on the wet floor. Sungmin sighed in content as Hyukjae ran his fingers down the blonde’s back all the way until he felt Donghae’s wet hair. He pushed his fingers through the brown locks, earning a silent moan from the youngest, before he turned his face to Sungmin. He said nothing as he reached for Sungmin’s front and before the oldest one of them could even realize what hit him Hyukjae pushed the ring down his length.

“Hyuk!” Sungmin screamed when the ring settled at the base of his cock. Hyukjae laughed as he watched Sungmin’s desperate stage. But he was also getting impatient. He wanted to get the things rolling. _Enough foreplay._

Roughly Hyukjae pushed his fingers into Donghae’s hair and yanked him up. He loved the lustful groan Donghae let slip out from between his lips. Hyukjae pulled the brown haired man closer to himself while his hand pumped his roommate’s now trapped cock.

Donghae seemed to take the hint and responded to the kiss as his hand slid down Hyukjae’s hard body. Hyukjae let out a shaky breathe as Donghae wrapped his fingers around his cock. Gosh, it felt so good...

“Hyuk… I’m kinda needy. Although I love teasing Sungmin, I’m also in need here.” Donghae murmured against his lips and Hyukjae laughed at his playful tone of voice. Sungmin was whimpering while trying to get himself off to Hyukjae’s hand that was still wrapped around his shaft. But Donghae had managed to get Hyukjae’s full attention.

Hyukjae moaned. “I was so jealous of Sungmin last night…” And with that he pushed Donghae’s front against Sungmin’s back before moving behind the youngest. “You know what to do. And Min–“ Hyukjae told Donghae before turning to Sungmin, removing his hand from him. “–you know the rules. Play along.”

Sungmin cried out and Hyukjae smiled in satisfaction. Donghae had put two of his fingers into Sungmin’s tight hole while looking directly into Hyukjae's eyes. Hyukjae couldn't help but respond the sexy smirk on the brunette's face with one of his own. They were both enjoying the sounds Sungmin let past his swollen lips. God, Hyukjae wished he could’ve prolonged that moment a little longer but his own burning erection told him otherwise. 

And so he moved to prep Donghae – again. Damn the brunette had become tight again. All the saliva from earlier had now been replaced by water, although even that wasn’t nearly enough to ease the drag. Donghae hissed at the slight pain as Hyukjae inserted two of his fingers into him. He had expected him to be able to take both of them at once. They did play for quite a while earlier in bed after all.

“Hyuk, it’s in the cabinet.” Sungmin moaned. Hyukjae knew what the older was talking about. They had bottles of lube scattered all around the apartment and one of them was in the bathroom cabinet. Hyukjae wasted no time as he pulled his fingers out of Donghae, reached for the cabinet, took the bottle and squeezed a good amount of the slick stuff on his fingers. He then gave the bottle to Donghae who also added some on his fingers before both of them inserted their fingers into the tightness of the others' bodies again.

“Ohmygod…!” Donghae moaned as Hyukjae plunged in the two fingers from earlier. His channel was frigging tight around his fingers and Hyukjae knew he had brushed the younger’s prostate. There was no way Donghae’s channel would’ve clenched around his digits like that if it hadn’t been his sweet spot. And that was the target of his fingers now that he had already found it.

Hyukjae pressed his lips against the back of Donghae’s shoulder. He sucked the skin into his mouth, earning delicious sounds from the man in the middle. He slowly pushed another finger past the ring of muscles that was slowly giving into the stretch of his fingers. Donghae was writhing under his touches and Hyukjae was definitely enjoying himself.

And his ears were ringing. In an another situation he would’ve laughed at the noises the two others were emitting but right now he was just too horny to care. Both, Sungmin and Donghae were moaning and moving their hips to meet the fingers in them. Both of them were shamelessly moving their bodies in order to get more, neither of them caring how slutty they sounded or looked. Well, Hyukjae wasn't complaining.

Donghae was the first one to pull his fingers out of Sungmin and ask for condoms. Hyukjae cursed as he was also forced to pull out his fingers in order to reach for the cabinet once again to pull out a pack of condoms. He threw one foil to Donghae before ripping another one open with his teeth. The two foil packs were soon thrown on the floor.

“You ready?” Donghae asked Sungmin and waited only long enough for Sungmin to buck his hips backwards against Donghae’s condom covered cock. Donghae let out a growl, an animalistic one, that startled Hyukjae a little and most definitely took Sungmin off guard. The brunette didn’t hesitate to push himself into the oldest in one go.

Sungmin screamed as Donghae’s thick cock penetrated him. Hyukjae’s cock throbbed against his own hard abdomen at the sight of Donghae pushing himself into his best friend. He could still remember what it felt like to have Donghae’s shaft deep in him and he knew he would never forget it. Yes, they did switch places with Sungmin every now and then, and yes, Sungmin also had a rather impressive cock, but it never felt as good as Donghae’s. So Hyukjae definitely knew the intense pleasure Sungmin was receiving right at that moment.

Hyukjae couldn’t take it anymore although he would’ve loved to watch the two. Donghae had tensed up and probably forced himself to stay completely still right after he had gotten himself buried deep in Sungmin’s tight heat so it was easy for Hyukjae to act on him. With a quick lustful look towards Hyukjae Donghae told him to hurry the fuck up!

With that Hyukjae positioned himself right behind Donghae, held his cock down and after rubbing it up and down on Donghae’s cleft a couple of times he pushed himself through the entrance. 

Moans, screams and pants. Those were the only things heard in the whole apartment. Vaguely Hyukjae thought about their neighbors who would most likely hear them through the walls - he really pitied them - but the though was swiped away as soon as it had arisen. 

Donghae felt so good around him. He was still tight – how on earth was it possible after last night and this morning? Hyukjae couldn’t say – and his walls were hugging and massaging his length oh so deliciously. He found himself pulling Donghae’s hair, efficiently turning the brunettes head towards him, forcing him to face him as he started fucking him with full force. He wanted to kiss those sinful lips that he had grown to love so much. 

He shared one glance full of lust and hunger with Donghae before violently crashing their lips together. There was nothing sweet in that kiss – all tongue and domination. Donghae easily gave up the tongue battle and let Hyukjae have his way with him. 

In the meantime Sungmin had wrapped his hand around his leaking shaft. Donghae’s cock was pounding into him, hard, and it felt too good to be true. His prostate was constantly abused and it drove him crazy. His mind was blurry and he wanted to cum. He was desperate! 

If only he didn’t have the damn ring around him…

But he also knew better than to take it off. He and Hyukjae had long ago agreed that whenever one of them clearly dominated and ordered the other to do something – like now Hyukjae was clearly the dominant one and had told Sungmin to “play along” – the other was not going to disobey. 

And Sungmin wouldn’t break that agreement. Not now when Donghae was still there with them. He didn’t want Hyukjae to go crazy and punish him. He could never be sure what the younger one had in mind when it came to punishing the blonde…

“Hyuk, please!” Sungmin cried out, not able to bite his tongue anymore. It was all starting to be too much for him. But Hyukjae didn’t answer him. He was busy seeking his own release and barely even heard his roommate’s begs. It was Donghae who brought him back to this world.

“Hyukjae–AH!” Donghae moaned at one particularly hard thrust. “Is he allowed to cum yet?”

Hyukjae hummed as he kissed Donghae’s neck while his fingers gripped the younger’s hips so hard he would have bruises all over him afterwards. “Maybe…” 

That was enough for Sungmin. He ripped the ring off of him, threw it across the room and cried out. It was a huge relief! And it only took a couple of thrusts from Donghae to set him off the edge. He came hard, spraying his cum right on the tiled wall before him while screaming out his pleasure. 

Donghae groaned as Sungmin’s walls tightened around him – almost forcing him to stop on his place – but he kept going, no matter what. His own release was about to come in a moment and he was determined to reach it. Having Hyukjae in him, abusing his bundle of nerves every time he pushed forward and his own cock still buried in Sungmin…it was delicious. The pleasure was clouding his mind and all he could think of were the sweet pressure around his erection and the stretch of Hyukjae’s cock in his ass.

Hyukjae swore he could’ve reached his bliss just by listening to Donghae’s moans as the brunette finally came into the condom. He shuddered at the force of his orgasm while moaning against Sungmin’s shoulder. The oldest one of them whimpered as Donghae milked himself thoroughly.

And only a moment after Donghae, the black haired man reached his own release. He groaned loudly, bit down on the back of Donghae’s neck and stilled all his movements. Panting, they all waited for him to calm his breath before none of them even thought about speaking aloud, breaking the blissful silence in the bathroom.

“Hyuk… I think my legs won’t be able to carry me any longer.” Sungmin whined. Donghae chuckled with a wide smile before gently pulling himself out of the oldest, keeping one arm around him while he took the condom off with the other. Hyukjae still stayed inside him, too spent to think straight or to get himself to move.

Sungmin moaned once Donghae pulled out of him. His entrance was still gaping, his legs shook under him and his mouth was dry from all the screaming and moaning. 

“We should do this more often.” Sungmin giggled as he managed to turn around in Donghae’s arms and lean his back against the wall in order to support himself. He looked at Hyukjae who still had his face buried in Donghae’s shoulder, his softening cock still in the latter.

Hyukjae grinned. “Which one of the variables are you talking about? Donghae or the ring or the shower sex?”

“Me, of course!” Donghae exclaimed happily, sounding kind of childish. Apparently he then realized just how tired and worn out Hyukjae was as he slowly sneaked his hand behind himself, took a gentle hold of Hyukjae’s cock to prevent the condom from slipping off before he pulled it out of himself. Hyukjae groaned as the condom was pulled off of him and tossed on the floor. The humid air in the room suddenly felt way too cold on his sensitive body part after Donghae’s body heat. 

“Of course I’m talking about Donghae-ah!” Sungmin accompanied the brunette. “You know I can’t stand the ring and we’ve fucked in the shower more than once…or twice. I can’t even remember how many times we’ve done it here, to be honest.”

“Min, no need to tell him that.” Hyukjae groaned and wrapped his hands around Donghae’s upper body. He really wanted to hang onto this moment, knowing Donghae would leave them later that day. 

“Aish… Now I have to shower again. I really hope we didn’t spend all the warm water!” Sungmin suddenly groaned and pushed himself on his feet. Donghae grinned at the elder’s annoyed expression whereas Hyukjae huffed at him. 

“You know that’s not really possible.” Hyukjae groaned. 

“Whatever.” Sungmin sighed and turned his back to the other two. He turned on the shower, letting the water run over his body. He let out a pleased breathe. The feeling of warm water hitting his skin right after hot sex was really the best feeling ever. 

Donghae watched the blonde for a short while before he turned in Hyukjae’s arms to face the older. “Thank you.” He whispered with a sparkle in his eyes. Hyukjae cocked up his eyebrows at his face, but didn’t really say anything. There was definitely something behind Donghae’s words… his expression and tone of voice were contradicting. 

The rest of their time in shower went smoothly. They washed each other’s hairs and bodies, playing with each other a little, before getting out. The humidity of the room was intoxicating.

“Donghae-ah…” Sungmin yelled from the bedroom as he and Hyukjae were dressing up while Donghae was putting on his clothes in the living room. Donghae hummed loudly to tell them he was listening. “When are you supposed to catch the bus?”

“Can’t remember exactly. Somewhere around 7pm.” 

“Good. We’ve plenty of time to go shopping!” Sungmin said in glee. Hyukjae rolled his eyes as he fastened the belt around his hips. He was still topless but didn’t really care as he walked out of the bedroom. Donghae was in the middle of pulling his top on and Hyukjae managed to get a glimpse of his muscular back before it was covered by the fabric of his wife-beater.

“Donghae-ah, you know shopping with Sungmin is going to be torturous, right?” He chuckled. The brunette abruptly turned around to face Hyukjae who smirked as he noticed how Donghae’s eyes fell right on his naked upper body. 

“How so?” The younger asked. Hyukjae had hard time trying not to laugh. The sexy beast from earlier had disappeared and the somewhat shy and boyish male had taken over Donghae’s body. Was that even possible? How could this young man be so different when having sex?

“Well, let’s just say that Sungmin’s a pain in the ass when it comes to clothes.”

“Lee Hyukjae! I’m pretty sure you know how good my fashion sense is!” Sungmin screamed from the bedroom. The two laughed in the living room. 

“Yes, I know.” Hyukjae scoffed with a smile on his face. He threw Donghae one last look before going to the kitchen to prepare them something to eat. He couldn’t say it was their breakfast as it was past eleven already but it wasn’t a lunch either. Was it a brunch?

Donghae had just put on a loose t-shirt on top of the wife-beater when Sungmin came to the room with his pajama pants in his hands. 

“Here. Not that I would mind keeping them, but I think you're not ready to give them away…” The blonde teased and tossed the pants at Donghae. He thanked and tuned to stuff them into his bag. He was just about to stand up when he felt Sungmin’s hands around his waist as the older hugged him tightly. “About my fashion sense… I’m the one deciding what Hyukjae wears. I would never let him buy clothes on his own and then go out with me.” Sungmin whispered into his ear. They both broke into laughter. 

It was really funny how close the two of his hosts were. One would actually believe they were in a relationship. Or was it normal for close friends to have sex and decide what the other puts on? 

Nope, Donghae didn’t think so. But he also knew the two weren’t in a relationship. 

Just two weirdos living together, fucking each other, having fun. That’s all.

And Donghae definitely wouldn’t refuse coming back to spend some more time with them. He would really miss these two after leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE!! The sequel that so many of you asked me to write!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as you did when reading the original fic! ^^  
> At least I had fun writing it... and I also had so much fun teasing my boyfriend ㅋㅋ Let's just say that he's not really into gay-things, including my fanfics xD Oh well...!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved, as always!! Please, let me know what you think about this! It'll help me to develope as a writer!! 
> 
> <3  
> Sung Gi


End file.
